


Close the Door Behind You

by Saradactyl



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Awkward Hinata Hajime, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bottom Hinata Hajime, Confused Hinata Hajime, Crying During Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, Komaeda Nagito Is Obsessed With Hope, Komaeda Nagito's Luck Cycle, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Pining, Reserve Course (Dangan Ronpa), Reserve!Hinata, Rough Sex, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Tension, Top Komaeda Nagito, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saradactyl/pseuds/Saradactyl
Summary: Staring at him, one could admire his schoolboy appearance with his messy brown hair and how he always wore a bright and passionate expression. It was eye-opening, seeing someone like him full of ambition and life.But the illusion would be ruined when looking past his face and to the dull uniform that fit him just a little too snug around certain areas.He shouldn’t even be here.[Komaeda keeps thinking about the Reserve course student in ways he knows he shouldn't.]
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 42
Kudos: 416





	Close the Door Behind You

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I never thought I would write another smut so quickly but my mind went elsewhere and came back with this elaborate scheme.
> 
> I love Reserve!Hajime and it's sad there's little written about him so I've come to contribute.
> 
> WARNING: There is some gore-ish imagery but it's very subtle, just letting you know! Like, really subtle.

Talking to him was his first mistake.

His viridescent eyes glimmered with adoration as he walked into the room, Nanami pulling him in by the arm, her eyes still glued to her console’s screen. Komaeda stayed seated as everyone stood up to greet the class representative, as well as the guest who modestly introduced himself as Hinata Hajime.

Hinata Hajime. Hajime Hinata. He whispered his name, grimacing when it rolled off his tongue so easily.

Staring at him, one could admire his schoolboy appearance with his messy brown hair and how he always wore a bright and passionate expression. He seemed strong-headed and intelligent in the way he spoke and adapted to each of his classmates’ disparate, eccentric attitudes. It was eye-opening, seeing someone like him full of ambition and life.

But the illusion would be ruined when looking past his face and to the dull uniform that fit him just a little too snug around certain areas. His classmates could look past that, willingly shaking his outstretched hand or just pulling him into a hug, helping him grow more comfortable to the class. As expected of Ultimates to bring hope to those who have a future of none. But they shouldn’t be doing that. He shouldn’t even be here.

He tried to express his concerns.  _ ‘Should he even be here? It’s distasteful to bring someone like him--’ _

His class quickly shot him down, knowing he would continue to spew nonsense if they didn’t stop him. It wasn’t nonsense. It was the truth. Hinata Hajime would taint them, the purity of their hope would quickly blacken into something far worse. Of course, Hinata was just desperate and was blind-sided by his dreams to be something that he could never be. He didn’t understand that being here was spreading corruption. 

The Ultimates could combat it but it was better if they didn’t waste their energy on the likes of him. It confused him that they presumed to speak with him even after introductions. He couldn’t possibly be that interesting to talk to. No Reserve course student could be.

They all were the same, reaching out towards the main building, hoping to capture a glimpse of what the Ultimates had to offer. They would never be able to achieve what the Main course students could. Delusional.

That’s what compelled him to finally get up, the scrapping of the chair alerting the boy, his verdant eyes widening. He flashed Komaeda a friendly grin, one he didn’t reciprocate. When he didn’t, Hinata became tight-lipped and looked towards Nanami for guidance. His warm demeanor was all for show.

The class representative took a peek at the two of them and paused her game momentarily. “Are you feeling okay, Komaeda-san?”

As brief as the moment was, his smile made the tension cease just for a second. But the light air was burdened by Komaeda’s blank stare, and his  _ ‘of course I’m fine! Don’t worry about someone like me’ _ , tempted to almost include Hinata’s name into the mix. 

Taking his voice as a cue, the boy stuck his hand out and beared another smile, albeit a smaller one. “It’s nice to meet you, Komaeda.”

To talk to him so casually  – without honorifics or any mention of anything other than his name  – made him feel a little off. This wasn’t how it was supposed to work.

“Classes will start soon. I hope you make it in time.” 

He finally reached for his hand, prepared for the flinch when Hinata gripped it.  _ ‘You’re cold’  _ was predicted but he didn’t pull back. In contrast, the Reserve course student was warm, his hand gripping his tight but the confidence on his face veered. It was almost tempted to brush his thumb across his knuckles, but the soft thought was quickly pushed back when the image of him digging his fingers through Hinata's hand came to light.

“Um.” Hinata attempted to shake his hand off but Komaeda’s grip wsa tight. “This...is a handshake, right? You’re supposed to let go.”

“Hmm.” He finally let his hand drop to his side, immediately feeling cold again. “Why are you here?”

The question seemed to throw Hinata off, evidently because he was trying to hide his selfish intent. He dropped his head in thought, laughing a bit, before making eye contact again. “To make friends? It’s so much brighter here than in my classes, to be honest.”

Of course it is, there’s no light for people like them. “You prefer it here, then?”

“Well, I don’t know you guys well enough to make that decision...not that you don’t seem cool, though.”

_ ‘Not that you don’t seem cool’  _ echoed in his brain, trying to decipher the hidden meaning. He didn’t want those words to mean so much. “I seem cool?” Maybe he says this because of the uniform. Getting to know him, maybe Hinata wouldn’t think that.

“Yeah! A little on the chilly side but you seem like a nice guy.”

It was Komaeda’s turn to laugh. He didn’t want to be laughing. “You’re a bit blunt.”

The reminder that the clock was still ticking led the boy to say his goodbyes, Nanami walking him out of the room before the school day officially began. 

He didn’t see him for the next few days but his name was tossed around the class. 

_ ‘Nanami-san, where’s Hinata-kun?’ _

_ ‘Will Hinata come by again?’ _

_ ‘Is Hinata-san busy again?’ _

And soon enough, Komaeda was asking, too.

At home, he plucked at his fingernails, trying to keep away from the buzzing of his phone. The class group chat was buzzing and he couldn’t risk looking at it again, the topic of Hinata rising up again after Kuzuryu mentioned his sister also being in the Reserve course.

He knew Hinata was already corrupting him, he became the only thing Komaeda could think about. A tightening feeling would form below his stomach at the thought of him, he felt sick. 

Shaking his hand was a mistake. Putting his hand under warm water didn’t give off the same feeling, only ending in him turning the heat up out of frustration until it went numb. 

But he would be lying if he didn’t want to see him again.

_ ‘I  _ **_don’t_ ** _ want to see him again.’ _

**\---**

“How often do you guys actually do work here?”

He didn’t know how they ended up here, alone in the classroom after school. Everyone streamed out once the school day was over but Hinata wouldn’t be able to leave without Nanami helping him sneak back out. That didn’t explain why Komaeda lingered behind.

“We  _ work _ , Hinata-san. What do you see us as?”

“Nothing, just asking.” 

A few weeks later and Komaeda dreaded Hinata’s arrival to their class every other day. Hinata was persistent and came up to him every time, though the conversations were usually cut short with everyone else crowding him. His voice wasn’t anything particularly special but coming from him, Komaeda wished he would stay and speak to him a while longer.

Now he had the opportunity and Komaeda couldn’t even start a conversation. Luckily, Hinata would keep the ball rolling.

“You never told me your talent,” he mentioned, drawing on the blackboard with small chunks of chalk. 

“It’s difficult to explain.”

Hinata walked from around the teacher’s bureau to a desk where he had left his jacket. Watching him put it back on was unsatisfying but it would’ve been too forward to ask him to keep it off. Besides, it was getting extremely hot, how was Hinata putting his jacket back  _ on? _

“Try me.” Komaeda hoped that he was subtle with his eyes studying how the golden light of the setting sun made Hinata look  resplendent. “It can’t be that confusing.”

“My talent is luck.” He paused to glance at Hinata’s face before continuing. “It works as a cycle, any misfortune I have is followed by good luck.”

“That’s impossible. I don’t believe this.”

Komaeda rolled his eyes. “Wasn’t expecting you to.”

“Prove it.”

He didn’t have to prove anything. Hanging out with him long enough, Hinata would see for himself how it worked. Given, if he hung around long enough to find out.

Still, the offer to  _ ‘prove it’  _ was enticing. “How exactly do you expect me to do that?”

Hinata rummaged through his bag and pulled out a notebook, tearing a piece of paper into strips. “Here,” he spoke, dangling the paper in front of him. “Would you be able to throw all these in the trash without crumbling them?”

Komaeda sighed, taking each slip and counted out loud as he tossed the paper in the air. The breeze flowing from the small crack in the window was enough to push the paper across the room into the bin by the first door. After a couple of times, Hinata noticed and shut the window, expecting it to cease his streak. The draft from the door was helpful in helping get the last of the sheet into the trash.

“That’s...so weird.”

“Yeah, it is weird.”

Hinata slumped against the wall, scratching at his arm. “I didn’t mean it like that. It’s actually pretty cool to have a talent like that! There’s so much you could do with it.”

“That’s not how it works. It’s an inescapable cycle, there’s not much I can do to predict how to go about it. Not that I expect someone like you to know.”

It was evident Hinata didn’t understand entirely how it worked. Komaeda, as he said, didn’t expect him to. “I’m sure you could,” Hinata strained, a bit annoyed by Komaeda’s cold exterior. “Believe in yourself a little, Komaeda. It’s a little cheesy but having ambition will be the one thing to keep you going so ‘turn the tides.’” Then he mumbled  _ ‘that’s the saying, right?’ _

Inspiring, it was, to hear such hopeful advice come from someone like him. Hinata clearly had a big heart, it showed wherever he spoke. Komaeda wondered how deep his fingers would fit down his throat till he could no longer spread his guidance. He wanted to tear through his esophagus and pull out that big heart of his. He wanted to feel it in a literal sense. He wanted to  _ feel  _ him.

His mind went completely blank when Hinata strolled over to his desk, a worried expression crossing his face. “You okay?”

It was small but there was a bloodied line on the bottom of Hinata’s lip. From how chapped they were, he definitely had made a habit out of biting them. Komaeda chewed on the inside of his cheek to stop himself from grabbing Hinata and running his tongue across it. 

And he was about to until they were interrupted, an act of his bad luck.

“Hinata-kun,” Nanami whispered. “The coast is clear. Let’s quickly go.”

He nodded, grabbing his bag and jogging up to her, stealing one last look at Komaeda. He smiled while mouthing  _ ‘see you tomorrow’ _ before heading out the door, closing it behind him.

The lip bite before he closed it didn’t go unnoticed.

**\---**

Touching him was his second mistake.

Komaeda ended up staying back everyday since then, initiating conversations with Hinata and, eventually, walking home with him and Nanami. How blessed he was to be walking home with an Ultimate! He side-eyed Hinata, wondering if he felt the same way.

“Hinata-kun, you think we could go to the arcade sometime next week?” Nanami tapped away on her console, the boy steering her from any obstacles in their path.

“I have a couple of exams coming up but I can make room for this weeked?”

“My, my. Are you the studious type, Hinata-kun?” Komaeda didn’t realize his error until the  _ ‘-kun’  _ spilled from his mouth.

Luckily, Hinata didn’t seem to care. “Being in my shoes, you kind of have to be.”

The drop in his tone made the end of the conversation and it didn’t start up again until Nanami parted ways with them. They usually end up leaving the school later to avoid getting Hinata caught by security but the hallways were cleared earlier, which meant they arrived at the station earlier. Coming out early meant they also had to deal with it being rush hour and, as luck would have it, the train’s arrival also slowed due to traffic.

They both were patient, it was how they grew up to be. But not getting on the next train just because it was packed would be a fool’s blunder.

“Are you sure you don’t want to wait for another train?” Komaeda trailed behind as Hinata squeezed past the swarm of passengers.

“Yes, I have to get home. I’m not wasting anymore time.”

They parked themselves in the corner of the cart by the exit for an easy escape. This is exactly the kind of situation his luck would drive him into. Suffocating under the sounds of prattling and bumping shoulders with strangers, he was shoved closer to Hinata who was watching the buildings pass through the window. The boy flinched but he didn’t make an effort to make himself more comfortable. 

Komaeda made the choice to push back just a bit but was hit again and pressed Hinata against the door. “Oh, I’m sorry!”

He groaned but nodded. “I’m fine…”

Was his luck working simultaneously? He couldn’t focus on the disturbances the passengers were causing, he was more concerned with the heat coiling in a region it shouldn’t be. He didn’t want to think about it but he couldn’t possibly ignore Hinata’s ass when he was pushed right against it. 

He felt disgusting. Hinata was disgusting. It shouldn’t be like this, he shouldn’t feel like this.

Komaeda wasn’t elusive in a physical manner. Hinata could feel it, Komaeda could tell by the way he was shuffling around, making the situation worse. He was able to turn his head enough to look Komaeda dead in the eye, his expression something no one should see. His lip was bleeding, his teeth still gnawing on it before he spoke.

“Komaeda, are you tu--”

The train came to a stop and people pushed their way out of the cart. It wasn’t even his stop but he just broke into a sprint, not giving Hinata much time to gather what had happened. 

He looped around the block, coming straight back to the platform and sinking onto one of the benches. He would have to wait for another train. 

He hoped his hard-on would flag by then but it didn’t. Komaeda struggled with wracking his brain around how he would face Hinata again because he  _ knew. _ He  **_knew_ ** because he felt it, right in the middle of his  _ ass _ . That’s what he was going to ask and Komaeda didn’t know how he was going to answer.

It was really just  _ lucky  _ that Nanami hadn’t turned up the next day, leaving Komaeda to suffer the consequences on his own with no excuse. If Nanami wasn’t here, Hinata shouldn’t have been able to come through so easily.

And yet, he sat on the teacher’s desk whilst everyone else left. Komaeda could have left too but he knew he shouldn’t. Hinata was scared to ask but Komaeda wasn’t as afraid to hear him. He knew he would have to suffer, it was just agonizing to wait for it.

Hinata’s face scrunched up when the first words came out his mouth. “Komaeda, you...why did you run out of the cart yesterday?”

Komaeda opened his mouth but all he could do was respond with a squeak. He rubbed his throat before speaking again. “Forgot something back at the school.”

“I--I don’t believe you.”

“You don’t have to.”

“That’s not why you ran out yesterday!” He slapped a hand over his mouth, remembering the hallways weren’t completely cleared yet.

“Then why?”

“Why are you asking me that?” He was panicking. 

“Tell me why, Hinata-kun.” Taking long strides towards him, Hinata leaned back on his palms as Komaeda leaned forward. “Why do  _ you _ think I ran out?”

A whimper escaped Hinata’s chapped lips and he looked to the side at the opened door. He wanted the door closed if he was going to say it. Komaeda was okay with him announcing it to the world because Hinata was now in the same situation Komaeda was in before. Both of them would be viewed the same.

Maybe it was too ambitious but it was worth it when Hinata let out such an obscene moan as Komaeda palmed at his slacks. He clutched at Komaeda’s vest, scratches worthy of leaving marks across his back if he wasn’t wearing anything.

Komaeda was planning that for the both of them.

“Ko--Komaed _ ah, _ please close  _ it.” _ His pleas fell on deaf ears. “ _ Close _ ...close the do _ or _ .”

Komaeda wasn’t concerned with people walking by and seeing them but being caught would mean they would have to stop. He wasn’t going to stop.

Hinata resorted to biting into his shoulder, soaking the beige vest to a dark brown, tears streaming down his face and Komaeda’s free hand ran down his chest and unbuttoning his coat. 

If they had more time, Komaeda would have given him an excuse for not being able to attend classes the next day.

**\---**

He couldn’t stop thinking about him. 

He was completely reliant on his luck to push him through his classes, Hinata clouding his mind. Komaeda wondered if this was how the class thought of Hinata, too. But they were not as revolting as Komaeda was.

_ ‘Stop thinking about him,’ _ he had to tell himself.

_‘Stop thinking about him._ ** _Stop_** _thinking about him. Stop thinking. Stop._ ** _Stop. Stop!’_**

“Stop.  _ Please _ ...”

Nails etched red marks of desperation into his pale skin as Komaeda held Hinata’s hips hard enough to leave bruises. “It  _ burns _ , Komaeda.”

_ ‘Good,’ _ he wanted to say. 

Instead, he pressed his lips to his forehead and laced their fingers together. “Bear with it, darling. It will feel better soon.”

Hinata nodded, attempting to rub his tears on the pillow beneath him. He looked so much better without that ill-favored Reserve course uniform. He looked better without anything, really.

“Why aren’t you moving?” 

Komaeda’s breath hitched as he said that, realizing how little Hinata knew about this. He tightened his grip on the boy’s tan skin when he realized that Hinata wasn’t the one tainting him.  _ It was the  _ **_opposite_ ** .

“Do you want me to move?”

Hinata stared at Komaeda, asking for help, just an indication for what he was supposed to say. He tried to look away when Komaeda stayed silent but a hand around his neck pushed him to splutter. “I just… please, just  _ please.” _

“What, Hinata? What do you need?”

“I don’t  _ know _ ,” he sniffled. “I really don’t…”

He wondered if he would have cared this much if they did this earlier on. 

The gloomy atmosphere that hovered around the Reserve course building shouldn’t have been harboring someone with so much potential. It was crude. Even at a time where it was okay to be vulnerable, he was still looking for the right answers.

He felt Hinata unintentionally clench around him and he groaned, laying his head on his chest which was littered with bite marks that broke through his skin. He marked another patch of skin just below his jaw, feeling Hinata’s quickening heartbeat under his palm. He didn’t wait for Hinata’s affirmation as he snapped his hips forward.

Komaeda jolted back when Hinata let out a desperate, filthy scream. “Oh  _ fuck, _ Komaeda! Move!”

He didn’t wait for another word as he pulled out and pushed back in again, the sheets falling off the bed from Hinata’s constant kicking and flailing. The students from the neighboring dorm would surely want to complain with the bedframe hitting the wall at every creak. They wouldn’t come to his door, they knew better than to mess with someone like him.

Hinata was kissing him, Komaeda’s grip on his neck tightening as he swallowed every effort from the boy beneath him to gasp for air. He moved his hands to caress Hinata’s thighs before hooking them over his shoulders, becoming aware that Hinata was confused as to what he was supposed to do with them. 

It wasn’t expected of Hinata to last very long, given he hadn’t done anything like this before, but Komaeda had no intentions of slowing down. Hinata blanked out for a moment as black spotted his vision but he quickly came to when Komaeda didn’t stop.

“Uh-- _ uh,  _ Komaeda…”

Hinata clawed at the hand wrapped around his throat, Ko aeda hissing as his grasp loosened just slightly. “You’re okay...you’re okay…”

Red crescents marked Hinata’s hips when he buried himself deep inside him, gasping when he tensed around him. He would’ve thought it was revolting how much Hinata was drooling and screaming but, for some reason, it was endearing. 

Hinata squeezed his eyes shut when a wave of dizziness hit him. A few clinks and Komaeda held his head up while pressing the rim of the glass to his lips. 

He rested his head against the bed frame, catching his breath while Komaeda collected the sheets sprawled over the floor. The crimson streaks against his pale back made Hinata warm all over again.

“I have to go get something for the mess you made,” Komaeda commented.

Hinata hummed, still light-headed. “Which mess?”

He rolled his eyes, thinking that he’d have to tie Hinata down next time. “You’re looking at it.”

The brunet grabbed the duvet and cuddled it close as Komaeda pulled on his shirt; how they ended up this way was still a blur to him. Komaeda pressed a small kiss to Hinata’s lips, tracing swollen areas around his neck that would surely darken within the day. 

“Make sure the door is closed on your way out.”

Komaeda took another glance over his shoulder before throwing the door completely open. Hinata narrowed his eyes at him. “ _ My _ \--I fucking hate you.”

Komaeda smiled. 

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one on and off for two days so it's not as good as it could be but it was still really fun to write!
> 
> I'd imagine Komaeda has intrusive thoughts so bringing that to light, as well as the sexual tension, brings us to this.
> 
> Feel free to comment!
> 
> Next time I write a smut, I'll take better care of Hinata.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [hate to admit how much you mean to me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368194) by [VelvetDove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetDove/pseuds/VelvetDove)




End file.
